


To Wreck

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Other, shit i wish had happened in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp, I finished marathoning Danny Phantom. I was kind of, well okay, very pissed that Vlad and Danny didn’t have a certain talk concerning a certain run-in with Clockwork. I decided to try my hand at writing out how that talk might have gone down. Because when canon lets you down, fanfic takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wreck

“Come Daniel, surely you can do better than that,” provoked Vlad countering Danny’s ghost ray. It found its mark sending him to smash against a wall. They were alone in Vlad’s lab, though Danny guessed by this time Sam and Tucker would notice he’d been gone longer than expected. A real shame he was miles away in Wisconsin.

Danny phased through the wall in an attempt to get the jump on Vlad. The other proceeded to look around expectantly. Man, Danny hated how much of a chore it was to deal with this guy lately. Something always came up to nag at him about doing it.

“You know, I never took you for the sneaky type.” Vlad glanced over his shoulder to where Danny was half phased out of a wall preparing to blast him. The second he hesitated Vlad took to counter and pull him out of the wall. “You’ll have to do better than that, Daniel.”

Vlad raised a hand readying a final blow. Great, just what Danny wanted. To get sent home with a hole in his face. As he flinched he found himself falling to the floor. Upon opening his eyes, Danny found himself having become intangible. Some ghost instinct he had going on there.

He poked his head up and saw Vlad messing with the Ghost Portal. Something was up with its hard wiring and it appeared to be threatening to detonate. Danny let Vlad take his time while standing invisible in the lab. It gave him time to concentrate on the nagging voice in the back of his mind.

Danny didn’t feel the same about fighting Vlad after the incident a few weeks back. The incident specifically dealing with Clockwork.

“Confounded machine!” Exclaimed Vlad looking frustrated as he continued hammering keys. A few seconds later and he turned around eyeing the lab.

“Daniel, I hope you’re not thinking of trying to sneak up on me again.”

Danny stood there staring at Vlad wondering why he wasn’t already trying to get at him or at most get out and go back home.

He felt he had to say something.

“Vlad listen.” Danny became visible and held up his hands. Vlad rose an eyebrow.

“Okay, so we’re arch rivals. We’re probably gonna keep duking it out for a while, but there’s something I should tell you first.”

“Oh, this isn’t some rubbish to tug at my heartstrings is it?”

Danny lowered his hands and his gaze.

“That’s something left up to interpretation, but humor a guy will you?”

Vlad still appeared skeptical but something in Danny’s voice must have made him stand down. He gestured for Danny to continue talking, and the expression on his face meant he should make it quick. Danny listened for the voice in order to find the right words to make it concise enough. The source of his uneasiness and frustration… 

“A few weeks ago the future, well, might not have been the best one for everyone to end up in. I had to change things for the better, and I couldn’t have done that without you.”

Vlad had been fixing him with a glare but at hearing the last part he seemed to perk up in surprise.

“I was stuck in the future with no way to the present where the, uh, bad guy was. The only person I could find to help me was you. With your help, I made it back to stop him from dooming the timeline. I guess when I fight you now all I think of is him, your alternate future self.” Danny paused for a second to collect himself. This felt hard to admit.

“I think of how I never got to tell him how much it meant to me to help save everyone.” Ending his spiel, Danny watched for Vlad’s reaction. He seemed to take a moment to digest everything he had been told. Vlad put a hand on his hip and reverted to his human form.

“You’re quite an orator when you don’t mean to be, Daniel. Go on. Go before I change my mind.” Danny looked uncertain then quickly became intangible and darted out of the mansion. A few miles away he found Tucker and Sam rushing to find him in the Specter Speeder.

 

Vlad exited the lab and meandered around his mansion. He hadn’t been told exact details, but what the boy was getting off his mind had been emotions not the fact he kept the event secret. An alternate future timeline where everything and everyone had been doomed, including himself. Vlad entertained for the moment how that possibly could have come to be. Oh, if only he had more specifics. Thoughts of a different kind came to him, and he decided he had better things to do than be overshadowed by a future self he would never be.


End file.
